


Vintage Pornography

by Ischa



Series: Strays [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Photography, Some Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In which Adam takes pictures of Mica and Silver. Second part of the Stray-Series.Mica turned around and grinned. “Wanna take some pictures of me?”Adam swallowed. He had a pretty good idea what kind of pictures Mica had in mind. “I don’t  think-““Ah, but you want to,” Mica interrupted, getting up from the armchair in a fluid motion. He was like some kind of big cat: all grace and danger, Adam thought. “You probably wanted to since you first saw us drenched to the skin in that cafè. Dare tell me I’m wrong.”Adam shook his head. Of course Mica wasn’t wrong. “You’re not.”





	Vintage Pornography

“So, you’re a photographer then,” Mica said, going through Adam’s laptop. 

“Yes,” Adam answered. He was watching Mica, studying him, really, because he wasn’t only pretty but sharp too. And so different from Silver. 

Mica turned around and grinned. “Wanna take some pictures of me?” 

Adam swallowed. He had a pretty good idea what kind of pictures Mica had in mind. “I don’t think-“

“Ah, but you want to,” Mica interrupted, getting up from the armchair in a fluid motion. He was like some kind of big cat: all grace and danger, Adam thought. “You probably wanted to since you first saw us drenched to the skin in that cafè. Dare tell me I’m wrong.” 

Adam shook his head. Of course Mica wasn’t wrong. “You’re not.” 

Mica cocked his head. “You know Silver saw you first. I’m pretty sure you didn’t see us. I’m pretty sure you didn’t see much of anything on that rainy day, but he saw you.” 

It was true, Adam hadn’t seen much of anything, except the rain, the cars, the world had been blurry beyond that. The other side of the street: a no man’s land of shapes and shadows.  
“He said you looked lonely,” Mica added. 

Adam swallowed, looked away from Mica’s dark eyes. He had been lonely. “So he wanted to – what?” 

Mica grinned. “Fuck you.” 

Adam blinked. “What?” 

Mica rolled his eyes. “He wanted to fuck you.” 

“Because I looked lonely?” 

“Because he thinks you’re handsome,” Mica answered. 

Adam was so close to ask if Mica though that too, but he didn’t. He didn’t think he wanted to know Mica’s motives.  
“So, what about the sofa?” Mica asked. 

“Come again?” 

“The sofa, for the photos,” Mica answered, and started to strip. The boy had no shame at all. It was like being naked was his preferred state to be. “The light is good over there, isn’t it? With the windows and all?” 

Adam shifted into photographer mood. Yes, Mica would look good on the sofa, the dark green fabric would contrast nicely with his darker skin. “Keep the t-shirt on,” he heard himself say. 

Mica stopped mid-strip and then let his t-shirt fall over his chest again. He was only wearing that and boxer shorts now.  
Mica played with the elastic band of his underwear. “They’re not especially sexy,” he said.  
They weren’t. They were a bit worn and grey-ish white from washing. 

“I’ll shoot in black and white then,” Adam replied, already going for his camera. It wasn’t the one he used for work. But this one was his favorite. “Get comfortable on the sofa, Mica.”

“Okay,” Mica replied and sat down, he threw his head back, so it was resting against the back of the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Adam liked how vulnerable his throat looked. He took the first photo. 

From there it was a series of orders and gentle nudges, which Mica followed nearly to the letter. His boxers were on the floor, and his hand was curled around his hard and erect cock. He wasn’t stroking, just holding it, his eyes closed, his lips parted.  
Adam licked his lips, he wanted to sink down and suck that lovely cock, but then he wouldn’t be able to shoot – well, he thought wryly, the money-shot. 

“Are you waiting for me to come?” Mica asked. 

Adam put the camera down. “I’m thinking about sucking you off.” 

Mica moaned. “I’m all for that. Don’t hesitate; just go for it, Adam.” 

“I never took a picture of a spit covered cock before,” Adam mused. 

Mica chocked out a laugh. “This is your chance then.” 

Adam put the camera down on the coffee table and bent down to kiss Mica. When he pulled away they were both breathless. Adam didn’t waste any time, he kneeled down and licked Mica’s cock from tip to root, including Mica’s fingers. Once Mica pulled his hand away Adam swallowed him down.  
Mica made less noise than Silver, Adam had noted that before and now the room was nearly silent, except for their harsh breathing and those quite wet sounds Adam was making.  
Adam could feel the strain in Mica’s body: he was close, so Adam pulled away and grabbed his camera. 

“You better hurry,” Mica said, “Because just breathing on it will set me off.” 

Adam positioned himself and shot a few pictures of that lovely wet cock up close and then a few of Mica on the couch, t-shirt in disarray, biting his lip, fisting his cock. And then he put the camera aside again, and sat down on the coffee table, watching as Mica came undone under his own fingers. 

“You didn’t shoot it,” Mica said, once his breathing was under control again. 

“No,” Adam said. 

“Why?” 

“This,” he answered, gesturing at the mess Mica made, “felt rather private.” 

Mica grinned. “You’re an old fashioned pervert, hmm?” 

Adam laughed. “I guess, yes, I am.” 

~+~  
“I want to dress up as a mermaid or a siren,” Silver said that evening after they had dinner and migrated, like most nights since the boys had picked him up, into the bedroom. 

The boys weren’t actually living at Adam’s place, but more often than not it felt like it anyway.  
“I don’t have those props here,” Adam said, but his brain was already coming up with things to use, ways to get around a mermaid tail. Pearls he thought, pearls would look lovely on Silver’s wet skin and in his hair. 

“I’m sure we could make it work,” Silver said. “In a faded sepia tone maybe?” 

“In an old claw foot bathtub,” Mica added with a look at Adam.  
Adam had an old claw foot bathtub. 

“And some shells, sand maybe?” Silver asked. 

“Maybe,” Adam allowed. He could picture it in his head already. It would look glorious; he could probably sell the tamer ones too. 

“You really should take picture of me, you have some of Mica already. I feel left out,” he said. 

“You weren’t here,” Adam pointed out. 

Silver shrugged. “I’m here now, I will come back, again and again and again, like a stray cat that wants to be fed.” He smiled mischievously. “Or I could pose with some cat-ears…and a tail?” 

Adam nearly choked on that image. “No.” 

“Mermaid it is then,” Silver decided. “How does this Saturday sound?” 

“Late morning or noon, because of the light in the bathroom,” Adam mused. 

“Done,” Silver replied. 

“Maybe now we could do something else for fun,” Mica said. “How about I take some pictures of you two?” 

Silver looked from Mica to Adam and then to Mica again. “Naked?” 

“Kissing,” Mica said. 

“Naked kissing,” Silver replied. “Everything is better naked, especially kissing.” 

“Adam?” Mica said. It was more of a question really. 

“Not with your cellphone,” Adam said. “It can be hacked.” 

Mica laughed. “You’re gonna give me your expensive camera?” 

Adam nodded. He felt strangely nervous about being the subject of a photo-series. “Yes.”

Mica looked shocked for a second, but then left the bedroom to grab the camera. 

Silver reached out to touch his arm. “We don’t have to.” 

Adam nodded, then shook his head. “I know. I kinda want to.” 

“Just don’t look at the camera, ignore it,” Silver said. That was exactly what Adam told new models when he was shooting something. 

“Did you ever pose for photos like this before?” Adam asked, because he was curious about those boys that just showed up one rainy day and refused to leave and because something about Silver’s comment made him pay attention. 

“Only for my step-dad,” Silver answered. He let himself fall onto the bed and closed his eyes. “That’s why I don’t live with him anymore.” 

“Silver,” Adam said helplessly, a deep anger building inside his chest. 

“It’s alright, this will be different. I want this. Naked kissing, nothing else,” Silver said, blinking up at him through his silvery lashes. 

“This thing surely has a timer?” Mica asked from the door, with the camera in hand. 

Adam nodded. “Yes. Let me show you.” 

Mica grinned. 

~+~  
The sand on the bottom of the tub and the bathroom floor was wet and glistering with glass pearls and seashells. Most of them Silver had brought, they were in pastel colors, shimmering beautifully. There were pearls in Silver’s hair and around his neck and he had rubbed some glitter onto his skin. His hair was wet, so were his lashes and he looked otherworldly and fragile. 

“No sepia,” Adam said. 

Silver pouted. “But-“

“This…this fragile perfection needs to be seen in color,” Adam replied. 

Silver pressed his lips together and looked around the bathroom. Then he nodded. “Maybe you’re right.” 

“He is the photo professional after all,” Mica said from the door. 

“It will be beautiful, just like you,” Adam said, without really thinking about it. “Get in the tub, and then put your head on the rim, let your hair slip over the rim, so the water can drop down onto the sand and floor.” 

“He wants you to look dreamy,” Mica said; amusement in his voice. 

“That won’t be a hardship,” Silver replied and got into the tub. 

It was different shooting Silver. Mica had been real and strong and blatantly sexual. Silver was…something else. Nearly coy in the way he wasn’t looking at the camera, but somewhere to the right of it. Probably at Mica, Adam thought. He looked soft and willing, but untouchable too.  
His pale pink nipples were hard, probably because the water was getting cold. Adam shot a few pictures of Silver’s chest and nipples: their fragile, budding sexuality and decided then and there that he would never sell any of those photographs. 

After what didn’t even feel like ten minutes to Adam, but had been at least two hours he put the camera away and left Silver in the bathroom to clean himself up and have a hot bath.  
He uploaded the pictures to his laptop while Mica was making tea in the kitchen. 

Like always half of the pictures weren’t good enough, but some of them were so good Adam wanted to cry. With a bit of soft highlights Silver would really look like a creature from another world. A world where fairy tales were true and beautiful sirens beckoned sailors to take their hands and play with them in the deepest parts of the ocean.  
The photos were innocent enough, at a first glance anyway, but then you looked at Silver’s face and the gently erect nipples, and your cock got hard. Or maybe it was just Adam. 

Mica put a mug down on the desk and Adam blinked at the screen.  
“He looks…,” Mica said, “not like a human. And I mean that in the best way possible.” 

“He could be a merman,” Adam replied. 

“To be honest, I’m glad he’s not,” Mica said. 

“You want some of these to take home with you?” Adam asked. 

Mica nodded. “Mail them to me. I’ll keep them safe on my phone. You should mail mine to Silver…and maybe those I took of you and-“

“No,” Adam said. He wasn’t comfortable with those photos being out of his hands. 

“Fair enough,” Mica said. 

Adam exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Are you two staying for dinner?” 

“What are we ordering?” Mica asked. 

“I thought, I’ll cook,” Adam answered. 

There was a pause before Mica kissed his cheek noisily. “Yes, we’re staying for dinner. I hope you thought to get some cake too.” 

“Yes,” Adam said. “I got some lemon bars.” 

“I love lemon bars,” Mica replied, taking a sip from his tea. 

“I know,” Adam said. 

~+~  
Silver didn’t bother with real clothes after he came out of the shower. He just put on one of Adam’s button down’s and nothing else. 

“What are we doing?” He asked, peering into the kitchen. 

“Adam is cooking,” Mica answered, he was sitting at the kitchen table, cutting spring onions. 

“Oh,” Silver said. “I didn’t know you could cook, Adam?” 

His first impulse was to tell Silver that there were a lot of things they didn’t know about him, but then Adam didn’t. “I don’t do it often. It’s not much fun to cook for one person.” 

“True,” Silver said. “So, what are you making?” 

“Korean pancakes,” Adam said. 

“Never had that before,” Silver said. 

“I’m sure you’ll love it as it’s Asian and all,” Mica cut in. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it because Adam made it for us,” Silver replied. “Oh lemon bars!” He added grabbing one. 

Adam swallowed that hot feeling in his chest and concentrated on making dinner. He had just realized that he was in deep. He hadn’t wanted to get involved, but it was too late now. At least for him. He still had no idea why Mica and Silver were coming back again and again and again.  
Today was not the day he would ask that question.


End file.
